


Rising Heat

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Dysfunctional Relationships, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Roger loves watching Alex lose control.





	Rising Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet fills the "aphrodisiacs" square for Trope Bingo, although it was an idea that I'd already had for this pairing.

“Whatever shall I do with you?” Roger asks, brushing a wayward tear from his squire’s face. 

Alex’s wrists were already secured to the bedposts by the time the drugged wine started to take effect, stoking his arousal and reducing him to this shivering, whining mess. “Anything you want, sir.” He shudders from head to toe. “Please.”

The unraveling of Alex’s everyday composure is always a remarkable sight, like watching a fire consume a forest or a cliff face crumble into the sea. Roger allows himself one more moment of silent admiration, caresses Alex’s collarbone and the racing pulse in his neck, before adopting a gently scolding tone: “Now, now. Didn’t your instructors teach you to be specific? There are so many parts of you that I could kiss, or mark, or _fill_ … and in quite a few different ways, too. Tell me what _you_ want.” Such a thing does not, of course, matter as much as Alex thinks it does, assuming that he is still capable of thinking at all. “And tell me why, indeed, I should give it to you.” Roger doesn’t even have to feign interest in Alex’s answer. “Then I shall decide how much you truly deserve.”


End file.
